betweenthelionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Popcorn Popper/transcript
This article is a transcript of the Between the Lions episode "The Popcorn Popper" from season one, which aired on April 24, 2000. Announcer Bunny: Bunny pops out of the hat. Announcer Bunny here. Check out what's coming up, here on Between the Lions! Sloppy Pop (song) a bit Announcer Bunny: If you think that was fun, watch this! Bunny goes back in the hat and theme song 1 Children: The Popcorn Popper! Leona & ''Lionel: ''was picking a book, so Lionel can read to Leona No. ''This one? ''Uh-Uh. ''This one?' No. This one? ''No. ''Uhhhhh... This one? ''No way. ''Uhhhhh... This one? ''I don't think so. Leona: Momma, Daddy! (x4) Both (Theo & Cleo): What is it wrong, Leona? Leona: Momma, Daddy! Lionel is my designated reader today and he won't read to me. Lionel: Yes I will! Leona: Uh? Lionel: Leona just doesn't want to read the books that I like! Theo: Well, uh, coughing ''have you tried looking for a book that you both like? '''Lionel': Good Idea. Leona: Mmm! Lionel: Wait a second... I don't like anything that she likes. Cleo: Oh, well, now, let's see what we've got here. Oh! How about, The Popcorn Popper? Theo: Yummy! Lionel: The Popcorn Popper, that's a good one. I like that. Leona: I like that one a lot. Lionel: Mom, You're like a genius or something. Theo: Well, she's better than that, Lionel... She's a lion. Cleo: Oh... and Cleo purring, then Cleo sniffs Cleo: I smell Patrons! Theo: Oh? Cleo: Cubs, we'll see you later. Theo, to the main desk. Theo: Right behind you, Cleo, my dear. and Cleo went inside the library Lionel: "The Popcorn Popper by Pops Popadopoulis" ''A popular through a nonexisting author. ''opens a book & reads to Leona Once upon a time, there was a young girl who really loved popcorn. Young Girl: Mmm... Do I love Popcorn. Lionel: One day, she was digging in her garden, when suddenly, a popcorn popper popped out of the ground. Young Girl: A popcorn popper! I wonder how it works. Lionel: Luckily, the popcorn popper came with instructions. Young Girl: But unluckily, I do not know how to read. I know, I'll ask someone to read to me. Hey! Can anyone here read to me?! Lionel: But alas, no one in the town knew how to read either. Young Girl: Oh, if only someone could read to me, then I could make popcorn. Lionel: Suddenly, a woman popped out from behind a poplar tree. Young Girl: Are you a fairy godmother? Designated Reader: laughs ''Even better, dear, I'm your Designated Reader. I read to people who don't have anyone to read to them. I'm very popular '''Young Girl': Cool! Can you read the instructions? Girl gives the instructions to Designated Reader Designated Reader: Positively. throat ''"Instructions: To start the popcorn popper say: Popcorn popper, pop, pop, pop. Popcorn popper, do not stop". '''Lionel': Suddenly, the popcorn popper started popping. Young Girl: muffling ''Mmm... Yummy. ''in regular voice ''Well, that will be all, Designated Reader. '''Designated Reader': All right, I'm off to read a bedtime story in Ottawa. Lionel: She popped back behind the poplar tree and was gone. Soon, the popcorn popper popped popcorn all over the town. Before long, the population was pooped from all the popping. Town man: Hey, enough already! Stop the popper! Townspeople: Yeah, Stop the popper! (x3) Young Girl: I can't, I don't know how! crying ''Oh, if only my designated reader were here. '''Lionel': Suddenly, the designated reader popped up out of the popcorn. Designated Reader: with a mouth full laughs ''I mean you called. '''Young Girl': Oh, Designated Reader, could you please stop the popcorn popper. Designated Reader: Hey, I'm a reader, not a magician. laughs Young Girl: But you can read the instructions. Designated Reader: Positively. "To stop the popcorn popper say: Poppity boppity, pop, pop, pop. Hoppity poppity, hop, hop, hop. Dop and a loppity. Lop and a doppity. Pop and the boppity. Stop, pop, stop". Lionel: Instantly, the popcorn popper stopped popping. The townspeople put all the popcorn in little bags and went to the movies. After that, the Designated Reader taught everyone in the town how to read. They read "Mary Poppins". story was over Leona: closes the book ''Yummy! Oh, that story always makes me hungry. ''sighs ''I sure wish we had some popcorn. '''Lionel': Yeah, me, too. I wish we had a popcorn popper. Leona: Yeah, well... we could if we asked Click to take the popper out of the book. Lionel and Leona look at each other Both (Leona & Lionel): Click! Click: Click the mouse, entering with style! Lionel: Hey, Click, could you please drag and drop that popcorn popper out of this book? Click: Of course. clicking '''Leona & ''Lionel: popper comes out of the book Wow... ''Wow... '''Click': And I can underline it, too. clicking Lionel: Uh, that's okay, Click, thanks anyway. Click: Well, how about something in a nice border? clicking Leona: Uh, no, no, Click. Lionel: We just want you to drag and drop it okay, Click? Click: I never get to be creative. instructions flew out and landed on the bushes, and the popcorn popper lands softly Lionel: Wow. Whoa, cool, huh? Leona: Yeah! All right, thanks, Click. Click: Would you like me center it for you? Both (Leona & Lionel): No. Click: Very well... Exiting unappreciated. goes back down Lionel: What do you say we make some popcorn?! Yeah, all right. I, uh, whoo... How do you get this thing started again? Leona: Oh, I remember the instructions to get it started. Lionel: So do I! Both (Leona & Lionel): Popcorn popper, pop, pop, pop. Popcorn popper, do not stop. popcorn popper rumbles and starts popping Lionel: Whoa, Lookout... here it comes. Yeah, Exactamundo! Ooga-Chucka, Ooga-Chucka, Ooga. laugh and munching scene takes place at Barnaby B. Busterfield III statue Barnaby B. Busterfield III: Do you have any idea what all this popping can lead to? Both (Walter and Clay Pigeon): Popcorn! Walter: Lets, uh... Clay: Uh... go! Walter: Yeah, let's go!! Walter and Clay went out; Barnaby B. Busterfield III grumbles Barnaby B. Busterfield III: The fools... once you've unleashed the power of the popcorn, it cannot be stopped! Cleo: Popcorn. Grey takes the letters, "o" and "p" out of the word, popcorn ''Op. ''Vowelles segment Announcer: And now, lovers of the vowels, "A," "E," "I," "O," "U" and sometimes "Y", the Vowelles are stopping the show, with the short "o" sound from their bopping hit word, "Top"! The Vowelles: repeated short "o" sound to soul tune ends; cheering and applause Word segment Knight: And now it's time for... Gawain: Gawain's Word (x2) cheering Gawain: Excellent! Gawain here once again at blending fields where two brave knights in armor will charge together at high speed and make a word. Competing today, we have a sir "H"... Silver Knight: in H sound cheering Gawain: And on your right, sir "Op." Gold Knight: Op. cheering Gawain: Blend On, Dudes. Gold Knight & ''Silver Knight: H. ''Op. ''H. ''Op. ''H. ''Op. ''H. Op.'' Both (Gold Knight & Silver Knight): Hop! Gawain: Hop. Excellent! That's Gawain's word for today! And this is Gawain saying hop on back, and we'll see you next time on... Gawain's Word (x2) Graves Segment Announcer: And now, World-Renowed Mezzo-Soprano Ms. Denyce Graves will sing the sound of the letter "O" in the word, "opera." baton taps Denyce Graves: short "O" and applause 2; cubs and pigeons munching while the popcorn popper is popping Lionel: Oh, I'm full. Leona: Yeah, you know, I'm kind of full, too. Lionel Oh, no more popcorn. That's enough. Both (Walter and Clay Pigeon): No, it's not enough! Clay: Mm-mm, Mm-mm. Lionel: Hey, you're right! laughing Leona: More! Great Smartini segment Announcer Bunny: Bunny pops out of the hat. ''It's magic time with ''The Great Smartini. Arty Smartypants: Hey, thank you very much cute little Announcer Bunny. Announcer Bunny: Bunny pops out of the hat. ''And this is his beautiful assistant, the remarkable Smarmy Marmy Smartini! '''Marmy Smartypants': You're too kind. Arty Smartypants: And now I, The Great Smartini, will do my amazing trouser-defying short "o"--"aw''-- trick. Marmy, may I have two words that have the short "o"-- "aw"-- sound in them, please? Marmy Smartypants: Here, Sonny Boy Great Smartini are the words, "popping" and "popcorn" flips each card what Marmy said. Arty Smartypants: applausing Thank you, Marmy. I will now put these words into my smartypants. puts the cards in his pants ''And now, I will say a magic word, do a magic dance-- Yes, I'll do a magic dance in my magic smartypants. ''grabs a card from the left and reads the word ''"Obrocadobra"! ''starts dancing when rhythm starts ''Ooh! Ahh! Dancing Smartypants, Ooh, Ahh! ''pants starts shaking ''Ooh! Popping Popcorn! Whoo! ''applausing '' '''Marmy Smartypants': her popcorn bag ''Oh, Popping Popcorn! Oh! Oh, give me some! Oh, Oh, Oh! ''Twisters segment Dragon: Now twist your tongue around this one. Each Person: Choppers chop, shoppers chop. (x8) Little Girl: Giggling Abstract segment Cleo: Shop, slop, stop, top, pop. 3; cubs and pigeons munching while the popcorn popper is popping Lionel: Oh, I'm full! That's enough popcorn! Clay: No, it's not enough! Lionel: Yes, it is! starts talking to Leona ''Leona, what do we say to stop the popper?! '''Walter': Stop! No, stop stopping! If you stopped the popper, it would be, uh... Clay: Um, Um... Both: Terrible! Leona: Uh, I think it's, uh... "Poppity, boppity, pop, uh, stoppity, stoppity, stop."! Lionel: No, no, no, that's not it! It's, uh "Poppity, boppity, stoppity stop."! Leona: No, that's not it! "Poppity, bippity, bip..." Oh, I can't remember the right words. Lionel: Uh, neither can I! Both (Walter and Clay Pigeon): Yay! started munching Lionel: Quick, put the lid back on! Leona: Oh, the lid! Lionel: Whoa! puts the lid back on and stopped popping. Walter and Clay Pigeon felt sad. But, the popper rumbles while Lionel is yelling, and continues popping after exploding when Lionel and Leona fell down. Both (Walter and Clay Pigeon): All right! Lionel: "Doppity, loppity, boppity..." yelling Says segment Fred: ''was making popping noises, while, rising up. "L" sound ''"Loll." "Loll." "Loll." "Loll." "Loll." ''takes the letter "I"; repeating short "I" sound ''"Loll... i." "Lolli." "Lolli." "Lolli..." ''brings the word "pop" ''"pop"! Category:Transcripts